ғяeиeѕí
by DoubleSymphony
Summary: —A.U— “No tengo apetito, en serio.” “No me importa,” replicó sin tacto alguno. “Perdiste sangre, ¿recuerdas? ¿O quieres que te refresque la memoria?” —SasuSaku—NaruHina— ... Cada uno tendra que superar de alguna manera... CAP 3 UP
1. Introducction

**D****eclaimer****:** Anime/Manga _Naruto_ pertenece a _Kishimoto Masashi_ ©. Pero la historia es mía.

A.U. / U.A.

Angustia – Romance – Drama

.SasuSaku 'n NaruHina.

* * *

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

••• **FRENESí. •••**

-x-

**Introducction: **------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

.

Estaba comenzando a llover. El cielo estaba triste, sus _lágrimas_ caían con fuerza, hasta creo que la oscuridad me impedía ver lo que estaba inclusive frente a mí, podía sentir el frio acariciar mi fiel con vehemencia. Mi corazón latió con velocidad, lo sabía, siempre lo supe, ¿será el destino?, ¿acaso Dios?, ¿Jesús?, no. Eso era antes, eso era lo que _pensaba antes_.

_¡Tsk!_– Emití molesto cuando la vi. Ahí estaba, otra _más_ de esas personas, sigo sin entender porque se esfuerzan, es todo en vano… Y ella, ella es la siguiente, como los _otros_ ella _no_ podrá. No me quedaba más que ir y acercarme a ver que quería. – Maldición. – Dije y suspire antes de encaminarme hacia ella.

.

Yo no creo ni en el destino, tampoco en la felicidad… Y menos en Kami_-sama_.

_¿Por qué?_

Tengo motivos, ¿importantes?, tal vez para los demás no, pero para mí lo es, con eso me basta y me sobra. No confiare en el destino, puesto a que yo mismo lo puedo forjar, no necesito de esperanzas, ni fe, y peor, en algo que no existe como Kami_-sama_. Los sentimientos solo estorban, si fuera por mí no los tendría.

_No lo entiendo._

No deberías, no tendrías… No podrías. ¿Por qué confiar en alguien?, es suficiente con uno mismo. Eso lo aprendí, la experiencia vale más de lo que uno cree. Y la adquirí de la manera más fría. Todo, todo, todo de lo que una vez creí que era: Felicidad, confianza, amor… Se acabo.

_¿Se lo dirás a alguien?_

No, no tengo que. ¿Para qué?, si se lo cuento a alguien, ese alguien se lo dirá a otro alegando que 'ese' es su amigo. Si - claro como si la palabra _amigo_ o _amiga_ realmente existiera, es solo mentira. La amistad no existe, ni existirá. Es solo que la gente necesita de ánimos de otros, aunque tal vez solo sea pura mentira de gente hipócrita.

_Confías en mi, ¿no?_

Hn.… No…, no tengo porque. Ya se acabo esto, ¿no?

…_Si…, te puedes retirar._

.

_Sentí que su mirada, era más fría que la propia lluvia que en ese momento me estaba comenzando a empapar con fiereza desde que _el_ me dejo en la soledad y pensando constantemente en las congeladas palabras que salieron de su propia boca. Que mente mas solitaria y retorcida que tiene…_

.

•••

.

- ¡Sasuke! – Lo llamó escandalosamente un rubio al ver a un azabache abrir la puerta. – Otra vez, ¿verdad? – Preguntó esta vez con voz seca, a sabiendas que 'eso' incomodaba de sobre-manera al oji negro que acababa de llegar.

- Si…, y además, ya me está cansando a ver aceptado esto. – Confesó con seriedad, miro al rubio, sosteniendo la mirada. – Nunca debí aceptar 'eso'. – Comentó mas para sí, gruñendo levemente. – No estoy loco como ellos piensan que estoy. – Giró para encarar al rubio.

- No es necesario que me lo digas, _teeme_. Lose. – Comentó asegurando lo que el azabache decía con una gran sonrisa. – No tienes porque creerles. – Alegó seriamente el oji azul. – ellos no saben _nada_ de ti.

- No trates de hacerme sentir _menos_ miserable. – Dijo mientras que alzaba una ceja mientras que se sentaba en el cómodo sofá. – Entonces… ¿Qué? – Preguntó al sentir la mirada seria del rubio sobre si con una sonrisa que no paraba de quitar.

Se paro, sostuvo una batalla de miradas con su amigo. – Te dolió nuevamente. ¿No? – Pregunto, no bromeaba, el rubio supo que el azabache no lo podía negar por más que dijera, jurara y asegurara lo contrario.

- Ya no vale decir que _No_, ¿verdad?... Lo sabes _bien_. – Contestó, a lo que puso una cara de des-interesado.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja, se alegro de sobre-manera que el azabache no negara lo que estaba entre sus pensamientos. – Adivina…

Alzo una ceja, ¿Qué habría para adivinar? – Hiciste una estupidez… Otra vez. – Intento adivinar, sabiendo que podría ser una excelente opción, pero vio negar y sonreír con sorna al rubio. – Te en-toxicaste con leche vencida, nuevamente. – Sonrió con recordar cuantas veces el rubio fue al hospital por beber _siempre_ leche pasada. Y, no, eso no era. – _Hm_… Finalmente, por fin superaste tu _adición_ al _Rammen_. – Contestó riéndose de lado, con sorna. Sabía que lo dijo _no_ era cierto, eso sería imposible, solo quería molestar al rubio.

El oji azul hizo mofletes, infantilmente. – Sabes que eso _nunca_ pasara. – Sentenció haciendo mohín.

El azabache suspiro, abrió los ojos sorprendido. – No creo que se haya dado cuenta… ¿O sí? – Se auto-preguntó. Miró al rubio de soslayo, imposible, el rubio tenía la misma cara de _baka_ de siempre. Pero nada perdía preguntar ¿no? – ¿Te diste cuenta _lo_ de Hinata? – Preguntó. Aunque mentalmente ni el mismo se lo creía.

El rubio cerró los ojos, demostrando desconcierto en su rostro. – ¿Hinata_-chan_ dices?, ¿Qué pasa con Hinata_-chan_? – Preguntaba curioso, no entendía a donde quería llegar el oji negro.

- Maldición. – Murmuró, puso su blanquecina mano sobre su sombrío rostro. – Tienes que estar bromeando. – Fue comentario más para sí que para el rubio. – A ver… Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que adivine…? – Preguntó, antes que se le perdiera _toda_ su infinita paciencia.

Su sonrisa se ensancho para dar la noticia a su amigo. – ¡Mi prima llega hoy! – Gritó emocionado, inclusive alzo los brazos, y su miraba mostraba un gran brillo. – ¡Ya no seremos dos solitarios! Jejejeje. – Rió sin prestar atención al gesto del azabache.

_"¡Mi prima llega hoy!"_ – Era lo que resonaba como eco en la cabeza del azabache. Reaccionó al instante. – ¡¿Qué?! – Emitió casi gritando. Se paro del sofá bruscamente y miro sombríamente al rubio. – ¡Tienes que estar loco! – Fue la respuesta del azabache ante la noticia del rubio.

El rubio se quedo _idiotizado. _– ¿Que pasa _teeme_?, ¿acaso no te gusta la idea?, es muy agradable, _teeme_. – Trataba de convencer al azabache para que no llegue a ser tan difícil para el azabache.

- ¿No tiene padres o…? – Comenzó rápidamente a indagar, con voz seria. No estaba contento, ni convencido.

- ¡No seas así, _teeme_! – Exigió el rubio. – ¡Te guste o no, ella se quedara! – Decidió, al igual que el azabache se paro con brusquedad del sofá.

Se miraron fijamente, negro versus azul. – Esta bien. – Aceptó molesto, incomodo. – Que me importa además. – Comentó para el mismo, pero el rubio escuchó. – Una _baka_ más, aparte del _dobe_. – Murmuró, y chasqueó la lengua con pesar mientras observaba fríamente como el rubio llegaba a su cuarto.

- No, no tiene padres. – Respondió la pregunta del azabache mientras movía la perilla de la puerta. – Es por eso que viene a vivir conmigo, si no fuese así… No vendría a _molestarte_, además que, ¡ahora soy su único familiar, idiota! – Gritó furiosamente ante la frialdad de su amigo para con su única familiar, ahora entre ella y el, se podría decir que son los únicos. Después del regaño para con el azabache azoto la puerta de su puerta con frustración.

Cerró los ojos ante el fuerte sonido del impacto de la puerta… No dijo nada, no emitió ni murmuro, o inclusive ni siquiera movió un musculo de su cuerpo, se helo la espalda. Se había pasado esta vez, crítico sin conocer en nada a la prima del rubio, que vendría hoy día. Giro su rostro hacia el reloj. – Cinco, cuarenta y tres. – Susurró la hora. – Supongo que vendrá en la noche. ¡_Tsk!_

.

•••

.

- Muchas gracias, Karin. Eres una gran amiga. – Le dijo, con lagrimas en los ojos. – Vendrás a visitarme, ¿verdad? – Sus ojos vidriosos, sus manos sujetaban las valijas, sus piernas temblaban. _No_, aun no lo terminaba por superar.

- Claro, tu sabes que sí. – Aclaró la peli roja en un amigable tono. – No trates de hacerte la fuerte conmigo. – La abrazo en forma de hermandad. – Des-ahógate. – Aconsejó, y fueron suficientes palabras para que la peli rosa comenzara a llorar con fuerza.

.

- Adiós. – Se despidió.

- Esto no es un _adiós_, es un _hasta luego_. – Recordó.

Esas palabras la hicieron sonreír. – Gracias por todo. – Fue lo último que dijo, antes de dejarla atrás para tomar el avión para ir a vivir con su primo.

.

- Tengo miedo. – Pensaba casi por inercia, bebía cantidad de agua, sus nervios la mataban. – No… Yo, yo tengo que ser valiente. – Dijo decidida.

.

•••

.

- No amistad, no confianza, no amor. Todo se perdió, desapareció para el – _Era lo que escribía en _el_ cuaderno, todo esto es importante y parte de mi trabajo_. – Pero ¿Cómo? – _Es eso lo que tengo que averiguar. Deje el cuaderno sobre mi mesa._

En el cuaderno decía en una elegante letra:

_~ Estudiante de Psicología:_

_Tsunade._

_~ Paciente:_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

.

_Así es, tengo la valerosa suerte que esté tratando a un_ Uchiha._ Aunque yo lo llamaría castigo, pero no fallare, no, no lo haré._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**.._

_BUENO, espero que les aya gustado. :)  
Es al Intro, por eso es algo corto D=  
Me gusto el nombre xDD  
Aunque me gusto porque la idea es rara sobre el pasado de Sasuke.  
Y como LEY este fic es _SasuSaku_ ... 'n _NaruHina_ (Infaltable)._

_Sin mas. Cuidence, adiioz!_

_._

_~ Reviews?  
_


	2. Friendly Meetin'

**D****eclaimer****:** Anime/Manga _Naruto_ pertenece a _Kishimoto Masashi_ ©. Pero la historia es mía.

A.U. / U.A.

Angustia – Romance – Drama

.SasuSaku 'n NaruHina.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

••• **FRENESí. •••**

-x-

**1.- Friendly Meetin' -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

.

¡Bienvenida, Sakura_-chan_! – Chilló con euforia, explotando su alegría.

¡Deja de hacer eso! – Gritó cancinamente. – ¡Que – _aun_ – no – llega! – Recalcó separando cada silaba para dar más entonación a sus palabras. – ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes? – Preguntó mordaz.

¡Buh! – Emitió y sacó su lengua infantilmente. Un rostro zorruno se le formó. – Agua-fiestas. – Lo llamó, como un niño mimado.

Suspiro con cólera. – Casi me dejas sordo. – Refunfuñó, frunció el entre-cejo. – Has estado practicando _"¡Bienvenida, Sakura_-chan_!"._ – Uso comillas voladoras para dar más énfasis a sus palabras. – Trillones de veces, me tienes cansado. – Emitió vagamente.

Lo miro con tristeza, se pudo dar cuenta que no estaba como todos los días. – Si no te agrada, entonces se va. – Propuso sonriendo comprehensivamente de lado. – Vendrás, ¿no? – Torció los labios en inconformidad, sonrió nuevamente. – De verdad, _'ttebayo_. Si no te gusta para nada mi prima, ella se va, se va, se va – lo decía en tono cancionero. – Ya… ¿Aceptas?

El azabache miro con sorpresa a su amigo, ¿era capaz de votar a su prima hasta que se _mejorara_?, bueno… Meditó unos momentos. – Tampoco puedo ser tan vil. – Pensó chasparreando, que buen amigo que se ha ganado pero, ni aunque lo amenazara lo diría. Suspiró, no, tampoco podría hacerle eso a la nueva que venía, tenia mil, muchos, infinitos derechos más que él para permanecer en la casa del rubio. Vaya que aun lo recordaba muy bien…, miro al rubio con cara seria, para decirle que todo estaba bien, que no hay ningún problema sobre la prima de él. Abrió los labios para contestar al rubio, pero este se le adelanto.

¡Debes estar loco si crees que lo dije enserio, _teeme_! – Se lo gritó frente del rostro, frunciendo el cejo, haciendo un gracioso puchero. Le señalo con el dedo índice, acusadoramente, quería hacerse el indignado pero, su sonrisa le ganaba sabiendo en su propio subconsciente que era una broma para molestar al oji negro. – ¿Qué paso, _teeme_?, ¿te la habías creído? – Preguntó con sorna y una sonrisa que ya no podía aguantarse. – Ibas a decir 'si', ¿verdad?, que cruel eres, ¡eh! – Jugo el rubio, era mentira. El oji azul sabia que el azabache no diría 'si', solamente lo quería molestar, él sabía que su amigo azabache _no_ tiene un mal corazón como _todo_ el mundo cree.

Mierda. – Susurró, rechinó los dientes mientras fruncía el ceño. – Debí haberlo sabido, este _dobe_ tiene un corazón tan noble que, _tampoco_ dejaría a su prima sola. – Fue lo que pensó el azabache, ahora en el piso ya que, por tal grito del rubio, asusto levemente al azabache que hizo que, el oji negro se fuera hacia atrás; ese fue el mayor motivo del enojo del azabache.

¡Hahahahahaha! – Se rió a carcajadas. – Vamos, _teeme_. Solo fue una pequeña broma. – Aclaró al ver el furioso rostro de su amigo. Rio más, le daba gracia que el azabache se molestara rápidamente. Pero, toda su sonrisa se le desvaneció rápidamente cuando vio la hora.

Lo miro con curiosidad, confundido. – ¿Qué demonios? – Fue la pregunta que surco su mente con velocidad. – ¿Qué pasa, _dobe_? – Le preguntó seriamente, al ver el cambio de rostro tan repentino que sufrió el rubio. Se molestó, su _grandiosa_ paciencia –que el rubio mayormente hacia desaparecer con facilidad infinita– se acabó. – ¡_Dobe_! – Le gritó junto al oído.

Despertó de su terrible ensoñación. – ¡Maldición! – Masculló. Se paró rápidamente, busco con la mirada algo que azabache no comprendió. Lo encontró, y fue corriendo hacia el perchero y cogió cualquier suéter –poco le importo que el suéter que cogió fue del furioso azabache que con la mirada demandaba respuesta instantánea–. Fue hacia la dirección hacia su cuarto, empujando al azabache con dirección al piso –que ya se había parado para ver que hacia el rubio–, nuevamente. Y así de rápido que entro, salió, pero esta vez, con unas llaves y su billetera en sus manos. – ¡¿Que olvido, que olvido, que olvido, que olvido?! – Decía para sí el rubio mientras miraba con desespero el reloj.

El ojinegro, aun en piso, se molesto aun más. Decidió mirar hacia el reloj, que era lo que miraba el rubio. – 7:57 p.m. – Dijo la hora para sí mismo. – ¿Eh? – Confundido, su mirada se dilato. ¿Tan rápido había pasado la tarde?, con razón el oji azul estaba como loco, ya que… El debería estar en el aeropuerto a las 8 p.m., y especialmente, porque el aeropuerto no estaba _nada_ cerca. – Seguro ya debió ver llegado. – Sentenció mas para sí, mirando aun con admiración el reloj de pared.

¡_Teeme_!

Salió de sus pensamientos, no se había dado que tan rápido el rubio se alisto. – 8:10 p.m. – Entre cerró los ojos, ¿tanto tiempo se había quedado pensando? – ¿Qué quieres, _dobe_?

Sonrió cálidamente. – Se que es tarde he he. Pero… ¿vienes?

El oji negro miró fijamente al rubio, el sonriendo como siempre. Pero para él, ya no es tan fácil sonreír. – Si que eres un _dobe_. – Respondió mientras iba a la dirección contradictoria al rubio –cualquiera pensaría que se negó–.

Sonrió. – ¡Muévete, _teeme!_, ve a coger tu casaca del perchero, pero ¡rápido! – Sugería con hiperactividad el oji azul.

No me tarde mucho, _dobe_. – Aclaró el azabache estando en el marco de la puerta.

¡Solo mueeeeeeeeevete! – Gritó antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

.

[•**•**•]

.

Um… Se está tardado. – Dijo para sí, mientras miraba la hora. Había estado un largo rato sentada en una banca dentro del aeropuerto, cada momento miraba a los costados. No podía negarlo, se estaba preocupando, y su desconfianza comenzaba a aparecer. – ¿Y si le paso algo? – Se preguntó, temiéndose que eso haya podido suceder. Esa idea se desvaneció totalmente, otra pregunta tomo su lugar. – Y… ¿Y si se olvido de mi? – Sonrió tristemente, una lágrima apareció por su rostro. – Sí, sí, eso es lo más posible…

Se paró del asiento, tomo el carrito que en ello tenía sus dos butacas. Caminó con dirección hacia un paradero cercano al aeropuerto. – Bueno, por lo menos tengo dinero. – Se intentó animar, no lo consiguió. – Demonios. – Susurró. Sonrió torpemente. – Tokio es muy grande, hermoso, y… ¡¿Dónde demonios quedan los paraderos de taxi?! – La paciencia se le fue por un instante. Su ánimo iba de bajada, _nuevamente_. – Joder… Aun no se hablar el japonés perfecto. – Se decía, con cascadas en los ojos. Suspiró con cansancio, se llevó la mano al pecho, la mirada se le entristeció. – No importa. Creo que, puedo entender ciertas palabras. Además, tengo la dirección de mi primo. – Sonrió.

.

– Disculpe… ¿Dónde está la parada de taxista o autobús? – Preguntó cortésmente a un señor que había tomado el mismo vuelo que ella.

No eres de Tokio, de aquí, ¿verdad jovencita? – Indagó el señor de avanzada edad, sonrió cálidamente al ver el sonrojo de la peli rosa por la leve señal de vergüenza.

Exacto… No soy de aquí. – Aseguró.

Bueno. Queda algo lejos. – Le dijo. – Pero, hay un atajo, ve hacia el final del pasadizo, hay un callejón al fondo. Saliendo de ahí está el paradero. – Dirigió el señor sonriendo, pero su voz se oyó en desconfianza.

Muchas gracias. – Agradeció con una sonrisa.

Cogió el carrito para irse hacia el paradero. Corrió con una sonrisa, giro su rostro para dar una última mirada al anciano ya que estuvo segura que escucho un "Ten cuidado", pero el señor… Ya no estaba, desapareció.

.

[•••]

.

¡Mierda! – Se quejó con frustración, se desespero cada vez que veía su reloj. – 9:05 p.m. – Mencionó con leve cólera la hora. – ¡Ugh! Maldita sea…

¡Joven!, todo el camino se ha estado quejando, modere su lenguaje. – El chofer, con cara de inconformidad, dio una seria reprimenda al rubio. – Además, – comenzó. – Ya estamos cerca del aeropuerto, así que le pediría que se tranquilice. – Finalizó.

El azabache estaba tranquilo, su mirada no denotaba nada, sus facciones no estaban tensas ni desesperadas. Frialdad, esa era su perfecta descripción. – Cállate. – Sentenció con voz fría como el hielo. – Ya vamos a llegar. – _Reconforto_, aunque para el chofer, eso más pareció un serio anuncio para que cerrara la boca el escandaloso rubio.

Frunció el seño – _Teeme_. – Solo emitió el oji azul.

El chofer estaba _seguro_ que en cualquier momento el chico de cabello azabache perdería su paciencia –claro, si es que tiene paciencia– e iniciaría una pelea brusca dentro del taxi. Sudo frio, se dio cuenta que los dos jóvenes no eran normales, bueno, por lo menos el oji negro era tranquilo, serio, y amargado. Suspiro cansadamente. – Adolescencia. – Fue la idea del conductor. Por el espejo retrovisor observó al oji azul, ese sí que _no_ es normal, demasiado alegre, juguetón con una gran sonrisa, en simples palabras: hiperactivo… Definitivamente no era adolescencia, tal vez el cuerpo y el porte pero, es muy niño. Rió ante tal hecho, ya no muchos chicos a esa edad no eran como él. – Que alegre espíritu. – Pensó sonriente. No parecían amigos, tan diferentes. ¿Tendrán novias?, tal vez… Tal vez no. Se le formó una sonrisa. – Hay juventud, como me gustaría regresar a esos tiempos, pero no me quejo, viví y vivo muy bien. – Muchachos. – Los llamó, esta vez con confianza. – Ya estamos a punto de llegar al aeropuerto.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio, y su cuerpo se relajó.

El azabache seguía como si nada.

.

[•**•**•]

.

Uff… Ya había pensado que me había perdido. – Sonrió levemente al ver el callejón a algunos pasos. El aeropuerto sí que era grande ya que, aun se encontraba en su territorio. – Hay esta el callejón. – Tenebroso, un adjetivo que concordaba con la característica de ese callejón. Era de noche, demasiado oscuro, y ese lugar no parecía de buena zona. En esos momentos entendió el porqué de las palabras del señor "_ten cuidado_", temió. – Ahora veo porque me dijo eso. – Susurró al ver toda la distancia del trecho del callejón, todo negro, apenas podía ver las luces de los carros al final de todo. – Bien… No puedo ser una cobarde. – Se auto animó.

En ese instante agradeció de no haber traído tantas o pesadas maletas, puesto a que solo había llevado lo necesario, además… Por el _accidente_ no había quedado mucho. – Mamá… Papá. – Suspiró, se volvió a entristecer. Tal vez no fue buena idea ir a vivir con su primo aun con su estado de depresión. – ¡Uh! – Se le escapó un leve gritillo al haber escuchado como un bote de basura se caía en frente de sus ojos. – Fue un gato. – Se dijo pero no había visto ningún gato, ni siquiera había escuchado algún maullido. – Y yo que pensaba que solo pasaba en las películas de terror.

Suspiró con tranquilidad ya que, faltaban pocos pasos para salir de esa pesadilla, para llegar a la luz que la estaba frente a sus ojos. Su mirada se dilató al sentir que alguien le jalo del brazo con brusca fuerza, atrayéndola. Se asustó.

¿A dónde vas, preciosa? – Preguntó cerca al rostro de la peli rosa.

¡Oye!, mira su cabello, hahaha. – Se burló otro.

La muy zorra se lo pinto. – Habló en tercero y último. Un trió.

¡Sí!, más que un hecho ¡hahaha! – Rió con bullicio.

Temió, su corazón palpitaba estruendosamente. – Ellos están borrachos. – Concluyó mentalmente ya que, el que la cogió con fuerza suspiraba y le hablaba cerca a su rostro. Hizo una expresión de asco, olía perfectamente ese sabor desagradable de las cervezas y whiskies que se acababan de beber. Su mirada se encogió, sintió como los otros dos la cogían y, en vez de salir del callejón, se adentraban más. Y ella con ellos.

.

Aquí estamos bien, nadie nos encontraran. – Avisó, sonriendo macabramente.

Me… ¿Me quieren asesinar? – Ni siquiera ella supo como esas palabras salieron de sus labios, su boca temblaba demasiado como para poder hablar. Se mordió el labio inferior, tembló.

Que inocentona. – La llamó uno. Sonriendo sarcásticamente. Se acerco a ella, aspirando el aroma de proveniente de ella. – Huele dulce… cerezos. – Dijo ensanchando más sus labios. – Huelo… Su miedo. – Y dicho esto comenzó a besarle la curvatura de su blanquecino cuello, pudo sentir como la quijada de la chica temblaba, y eso peor, porque lo extasió mas.

¡Ha!, es virgen. – Comentó a sus amigos. – Me he _tirado_ a muchas como para saberlo. – Aseguró uno de ellos.

Frustración, temor, impotencia, cobardía… Ya ni siquiera podía contar todo en lo que se describía. – Primero mi _familia_, luego mis padres, y ahora ¿¡esto!? ¿Qué hice mal? Estoy segura que no fui una mala hija, no hice nada malo. – Pensaba, y no podía dejar de indagar entre sus pensamientos del pasado que en ese instante la afligía. – ¡Huh! – Gimió por inercia sin darse cuenta. – Que… ¿Qué – es–tá-n ha-cien–do? – Preguntó entrecortadamente al darse cuenta de lo que le estaban haciendo.

Nada muñeca. – Sonrió complaciente mientras dejaba de tocarle los senos.

Por tu acento… Tú no eres de aquí. – Dedujo con una mirada lasciva.

¡Perfecto! – Rió mostrando los dientes. – Le _daremos_ una bienvenida. – Anunció mirándola fijamente.

No entendió las palabras con doble sentido. – No… ¿Qué dijeron?, no. – Lloró, lloró mas al sentir como los tres se acercaban. – Por favor… No. – Sintió como el líder la comenzó a besar. Sus orbes jades se vieron borrosos por las lágrimas. – ¡No! – Gritó con frustración, a todo lo que su pulmón pudo darle.

No gastes pulmón, solo disfruta. – Aseguró con mirada divertida.

No paraba de temblar, esa frase si lo entendió a la perfección. Sabía que le iban a hacer, y no podía soportar aquello.

Comencemos. – Ordenó el jefe satisfactoriamente.

Su corazón se estrujo, observo como la mano del borracho iba con dirección a su intimidad.

No te preocupes… _Nadie_ nos vera… Porque _nadie_ te encontrara esta noche.

.

_Hmp…_ ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó sarcástico.

Dos de los tres giraron sus rostros, y solo sonrieron al ver de dónde provenía la voz.

Más que seguro. – Respondió el jefe. – ¿Eh? – Cayó en cuenta. Al igual como sus dos seguidores, giro el rostro. – Ha… Eres solo un mocoso. Hehehe…

La peli rosa levanto su mirada, y vio al chico quien había aparecido. Se sonrojó. – No… No puede… No puedo.

No, no soy _solo_ un mocoso. – Aseguró con palabras frías.

Mira jefe, mira como este niñato se quiere dar de gran cosa. – Mencionó a lo que metió su mano derecha a su bolsillo, saco una navaja.

_Hmp…_

¡Puto niño!

Recién, ese fue el instante en que el azabache sonrió. Se acerco unos pasos, a uno o dos metros y observo a la peli rosa. – _Hmp…_ ¿Eres Sakura? – Le preguntó a la distancia. En respuesta ella asintió, aun temblando. Frunció el ceño.

No me mires así, mocoso. – Apuntó al oji negro con el arma punzo cortante. – No te des de gran cosa cuando no lo eres. – Aconsejó, señalando a su cuello con el objeto.

Se tomo el tiempo para examinarlos. – Son solo basuras.

La peli rosa solo pensaba en lo que tenía en la mente el chico quien había aparecido, tan altanero. ¿Cómo podrían salir de esta…? – Además… Además, ¿Cómo sabia como me llamaba? ¿Quién es?

Soy Uchiha Sasuke. – Dijo sin más.

Fue suficiente… Todo fue rápido, la peli rosa escucho el sonido de la navaja caer sobre el concreto. Los tres borrachos correr a gran velocidad, como almas que llevaba el diablo, gritando, y pudo apreciar el terror en sus ojos… Con tan solo haber escuchado el apellido… _Uchiha_…

Fue los últimos instantes que recordó. Luego, todo le volvió tan negro como los propios ojos que la estaban observando mientras se desmayaba.

.

[•**•**•]

.

Um…

Era el sonido que emitió, veía todo borroso, se talló los ojos. Despertó. Movió su cabeza hacia los lados, estaba en una habitación, ni tan grande, ni tan pequeña. Perfecta como para ella era lo que pensó. Las paredes, color rosa pálido, mas que perfecto. Una suave cama, closet, cómoda, buro… ¿Dónde estaba? Abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar lo de la noche pasada.

¡Ayer! – Lo pensó en voz alta. – D- ¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntó en voz baja, ya más calmada. Suspiró temerosamente. – ¿Y si ayer esos tipos?... ¡No! – Gritó con miedo. Se miró su cuerpo, se calmó. No, no estaba desnuda, tiene su propia ropa con la que había llegado –aunque seguía sucia–. Hizo un gesto de desagrado.

Se incorporó. – Uh. – Se quejo, su cuerpo dolía. Claro, después de casi haber sido vio–. Mordió su labio inferior. – No, no debo de pensar en eso. Se paró de la cama, sus piernas temblaron. – Hm. ¿Quién habrá sido _él_? – Se preguntó al recordar al pelinegro que –supuestamente– la salvó. Caminó lentamente a la ventana, el sol brillaba en su completo esplendor. – Es verano. Qué bien se siente. – Dijo tranquilamente, cerrando los ojos. Sintiendo.

¡Bienvenida, Sakura_-chan_!

¡Ah! – Gritó la peli rosa.

_Hmp…_

Su corazón saltó, retrocedió varios pasos con velocidad, hasta llegar a chocar contra la fría pared de color rosa pálido. – Yo. Yo te conozco. Si, si te conozco.

El rubio le brillaron los ojos. – Vamos, Sakura_-chan_. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, pero sé que me recuerdas. – Pensaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Naruto! – Gritó con ilusión. Sin dudarlo fue a abrazar a su primo, su única familia que le quedaba. – Hace… Mucho… Naruto. – Le decía riendo.

Si, Sakura_-chan_. Hehehehe. – Rió juguetonamente. – A los tiempos…

La sonrisa se le borro, su mirada se dilato, sus pómulos se tornaron a un color parecido al de su cabello al reconocer la persona quien estaba detrás del oji azul.

Uchiha Sasuke…

.

* * *

.

_Espero que les aya gustado :D.  
Y la relacion entre los tres sera algo misteriosa, o eso es lo que planeo... A menos que me dee patatus y lo ponga todo boca abajo xD.  
Per definitivamente es/sera _SasuSaku 'n NaruHina.  
_No me demore mucho. Aque si? xD. Seee _ Hay "algo" con el apellido Uchiha, que nadie sabe, excepto Naruto =D. El sgte capi...  
Vamos a ver las relaciones entre los tres X3...  
._. _Hinara_ entrara en el sgte capi, yeah! XD._

_Sin mas, cuiidence 3.  
_

**_..._**

**_Reviews?_**

_**...**  
_


	3. Unstanding Sadness

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. – Historia © _DarkSky_.

Nota: A.U. / U.A. 'n Angustia – Romance – Drama

.SasuSaku 'n NaruHina.

**_______________________________________________________________**

••• **FRENESí. •••**

**-:-**

**2. – Unstanding Sadness. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**.**

_**Inafrontable tristeza:**_

.

- Si, Uchiha Sasuke. – Estaba segura, ese era el nombre y apellido, de quien le había salvado. Ese pelinegro detrás de su primo. Parpadeó varias veces antes de percatarse que se había quedado mirándolo sin disimulo. Desvió la mirada avergonzadamente, rodo los ojos nuevamente hacia él. – Se molestó. – Concluyó al verle fruncir el seño, mirándola incómodamente. – Joder, que vergüenza. Además que me salvó. – Pensó con inquietud, sonrió al haberse ocurrido algo. Dio unos pasos, intención de acercase al azabache.

El rubio no entendía que pasaba, a lo que pudo comprender era que, ellos dos ya se habían visto. – Sasuke… Sakura. ¿Ya se conocían? – Trató de indagar en tono inocente, observando alguna expresión fuera de lo común por parte de alguno de los dos, o por lo menos del azabache ya que, lo conocía mucho mejor a su prima. Posó su mirada hacia la peli rosa, su prima, vio como se acercaba al azabache con una tímida sonrisa. – Oh, mierda. Solo espero que no… ¡No!, no creo. – La idea que había aparecido en su mente, rápidamente la había desechado. No creía que su prima quien, viviría bajo el mismo techo sea como las _otras_.

- Gracias.

Alzó una ceja. Emitió un simple y frio monosílabo, la comenzó a inspeccionar fríamente. Suspiro cansino, no pudo evitar que la clásica idea pasara por su mente. – Otra más del Club. – Estaba totalmente convencido, además, ¿Por qué habría de darle las gracias?, no había nada que agradecer.

- ¿Por qué le agradeces, Sakura? – Preguntó curiosamente, mirando con dirección hacia la oji jade. Hizo un gesto.

Se avergonzó. El azabache se percató pero, el despistado rubio ni cuenta se dio. – ¡_Tsk!_, es algo sin importancia. – Argumentó el oji negro antes de salir y cerrar la puerta para dar privacidad al par de primos.

El rubio sonrió. – Bien, Sakura… Sobre mis tíos. – No quiso dar inicio el tema pero, tenía que. Tal vez no era tan inteligente, o a veces no se daba cuenta de las cosas pero, no era necesario ser suficientemente brillante para percatarse que a la peli rosa se le entristeció y bajo la mirada. Sonrió tristemente, respiró de manera profunda, se sentó al costado de su prima. Le tomó del hombro, mostrando total apoyo y suficiente confianza para que comenzara a desahogarse ya que, al parecer aun no lo había hecho totalmente. La miró, ella también. El asintió.

Había sido suficiente como para que un llanto se escuchara. Quejas, ruegos, pedidos, a quien sea, todo porque quería a sus padres de regreso. En su lloriqueo no se podía entender que era lo que exactamente lo que quería pero, el rubio que estaba cerca, pudo deducirlo.

Estaba pidiendo perdón a sus padres.

.

- ¿Disculpándose dices? – Preguntó antes llevarse un vaso con leche fría a los labios con claras intenciones de bebérsela. Y así lo hizo, en frente del rubio.

- Exacto. – Murmuró, asintiendo. – ¡Oy! _Teeme_, ese vaso es mío. – Se quejó, tarde su reacción, el vaso estaba vacío. Una "x" hizo acto de presencia en su frente.

- Deja de hacer estupideces. – Aconsejó fríamente. Puso el vaso sobre la mesa, rodo su mirada por toda la habitación, juraría que aun podría escuchar el lloriqueo de la peli rosa.

- ¿Qué _teeme_, no escuchaste? – Comenzó a indagar el rubio. Era casi imposible, las disculpas de su prima hacia sus padres se escuchaba por toda la casa, afortunadamente, no tan escandalosa como para que los vecinos escucharan. Vio que el azabache negó ante la pregunta impuesta. – ¿Seguro? – Quiso asegurarse.

Frunció el seño. Si, si lo había escuchado todo, triste y lamentable pero, además, no quería dárselas de curioso. – No son mis problemas, tengo los míos propios por los cuales preocuparme. – Respondió hacia las preguntas del rubio con una mirada fría. Se paro inmediatamente de la silla. Busco con la mirada las escaleras para irse a su habitación, se encamino.

Sonrió de lado. – Si, _teeme_, también. Hasta mañana. – Le dijo burlándose. Escuchó un gruñido por parte del oji negro antes que desapareciera por el pasadizo después de las escaleras. – Se que si la escuchaste. – Se dijo, murmurando.

Su sonrisa se le borró. Camino con paso lento al sofá, pasó su mirada fijamente por la sala buscando el control de la televisión, y lo encontró. Prendió el aparato y apago la luz. Suspiró, paso su mano por la frente. Preocupado. Miro la hora, ya era tarde, y era hora en la que comenzaba el programa que veía todos días –cual el azabache no sabía que el miraba ese programa–. Sonrió nuevamente pero, esta vez, tristemente.

"_Hay que tener una gran paciencia con las personas que han sufrido algunas clase de trauma,_

_Esto podría causar marcas en los pensamientos, comportamientos, sentimientos extremos por parte de las personas…"_

Rió. – Esa vieja sí que es buena en esto. – Comentó observando a una rubia en la televisión. – Tsunade-_baachan_…

Susurró esas palabras con tristeza, comenzó a pestañear. En instantes quedo dormido… con la televisión prendida. Su mal habito.

.

**[::o::]**

.

Había llorado toda la noche, se notaba en su deplorable y triste aspecto, pareciese que quisiese llorar por siempre. Bajaba las escaleras con total desgano, iba con dirección a la cocina. Se sonrojo levemente al percatarse que alguien se encontraba ahí, y no era precisamente su primo. – Buenos días. – Saludo cordialmente hacia el azabache que abría con pereza el refrigerador.

Giro a verla, la miro neutralmente. Volvió a echar la vista al refrigerador sin interés. – Hm. – Fue la respuesta al saludo mañanero de la peli rosa. Cogió la leche, un juego. Fue ahí cuando pudo percatarse claramente del rostro y animo de ella. – Hn. – Emitió. No pregunto nada al verla ahí sentada, mirando a través de la ventana. – De seguro espera al _baka_. – Fue su pensamiento.

Pareciese que miraba a la ventana pero, de soslayo lo miraba a él. Le recordaba a alguien, no podía recordar pero, estaba segura que lo había visto en algún lado.

- ¡Sakura! ¡_Teeme_!

La peli rosa dio un sobresalto por el susto, casi cayéndose de la silla.

El azabache, furioso, dejo caer la caja de leche y su vaso de jugo sobre el piso. – Mier… ¡_Baka_! ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!

Negó decepcionadamente, queriéndose bromear al Uchiha. – _Teeme_, _teeme_, ¡No me eches la culpa de tus estupideces!

- ¡¿Uh?! ¿Mis estupideces dices? ¡Fue por tu culpa! – Dio un reclamo lleno de indignación. – ¡_Tsk_!, naciste idiota, y morirás idiota. – Murmuró el azabache cancinamente.

El rubio alcanzo a oírlo pero, la sonrisa no desaparecía del rostro del rubio, ni siquiera por el insulto ya mencionado del azabache. – ¡Adivinen! – Había ignorado completamente a su amigo. Giro a ver a los dos: la peli rosa, el azabache. Ninguno de los dos dio un claro indicio de querer aunque sea tratar de que querer pensar en que se trataba. – ¡Pero qué animo! – Exclamó con claro sarcasmo. Se calmó un poco pero, la sonrisa se alargo más. – Sakura, iras a la escuela conmigo y el _teeme_! – Avisó, sonriendo esperando respuesta alguna.

- ¿Uh? Escuela… – La nostalgia reclamó la mente de la peli rosa, profesores, escuela, el equipo… _amigos_. Ya hacía tiempo que no iba a una escuela, había permanecido en un internado hasta entonces, después del accidente que le cambio la vida. El sentimiento de arrepentimiento y vergüenza hacía temblar su frágil cuerpo. Tenía que regresar a estudiar de todas maneras pero, no pudo evitar el temor, todo nuevo seria desde ahora; comenzando con las personas con quienes viviría a partir de ahora, especialmente ese azabache de mirada tenebrosa. Solamente atinó a sonreír ante la propuesta de su primo, asintiendo; aparentando tranquilidad. – Gracias. – Agradeció, y con eso, se paró de su asiento y se encamino a su habitación.

.

- ¿Tu prima?, no sabía que tenias una prima. – Alegó, re-leyendo los papeles alcanzados por el Uzumaki.

- Hahaha, si. – Rió inocentonamente. – ¿Y bien? La acepta, ¡¿verdad? _'ttebayo_! – Estaba lleno de esperanzas.

Se puso a meditar, hizo una mueca. – No estoy seguro Naruto, sabes bien que no soy el director de esta institución. La verdadera me mataría por hacerme cargo de sus deberes.

Hizo unos mofletes, su rostro descuadro. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oy _Ero-sensei_ que estás hablando! Esa vieja es más perezosa, mas bien, ¡gusto le daría que le hagas el trabajo a tiempo completo! – Se quejó, haciendo un escándalo que estaba comenzando a exasperar al reemplazante de la Directora por ese día.

- ¡Ya, entendí! – Gritó para imponer cierto respeto pero, lamentablemente… El rubio no conocía esa palabra.

- ¡No me grite _Ero-sensei_! – Reclamó apuntándole con el dedo índice.

- ¡Bien!, tu prima puede venir a esta escuela pero, ¡Lárgate! – Y dicho esto, apunto a la puerta: La salida.

El rubio agradeció satisfactoriamente, y con una sonrisa dejo el lugar.

- Maldito crio. – Murmuró, y dio una fuerte risa. – Si que me recuerdas a tu padre… y tu madre.

.

**[::o::]**

**.**

- ¿Dónde demonios esta ese jodido cuchillo? – Se preguntó mientras buscaba el objeto por los cajones de la cocina. – No, no, no. – Decía mientras intentaba encontrar debajo de la mesa, por la cocina, cajones, alacenas. – Sabía que debíamos de comprar más de un miserable cuchillo. – Carraspeó a lo que maldijo por que cuando le era el turno de cocinar todo se perdía.

Echó un vistazo a la olla. – No, no se quemara por unos minutos que vaya a comprar un maldito cuchillo. – Pensó. Fue al armario de su habitación a coger un suéter ligero. Al salir, paso de regreso por el cuarto de la nueva inquilina, la prima del rubio. Pudo escuchar un llanto ahogado que, hizo detener sus pasos. Trató de auto-convencerse que el hecho era que, no son sus asuntos. La idea de proseguir su camino apareció, su intención de seguir paro nuevamente pero, esta vez, era por que escucho la voz de ella.

"_Papa, mama, espérenme unos momentos_".

No podía asegurar exactamente que quiso decir con ello pero, su corazón… o experiencia le decía que algo no estaba bien, o más bien, _ella_ realmente no estaba del todo bien. Tomo lo perilla de la puerta, trago duro, tuvo la sensación que se arrepentiría, el pensamiento de dejar que ella siguiera llorando pero, algo también le decía que debería entrar a ese cuarto lo más pronto posible si es que no quería que algo _triste_ pasara. Gruñó.

Giro la perilla, se percato que la puerta no estaba cerrada con seguro. La abrió… la dilatación en sus pupilas se presento, por unos segundos se sintió idiota por no reaccionar y hacer algo rápidamente en vez de quedarse ahí, parado. Sus labios temblaron, al poder expresar palabra alguna. Su cuerpo ya había comenzado a temblar por inercia, su cuerpo recordaba, su cuerpo _temía_ al ver la sangre rodeándola. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás… fue ahí cuando ella se dio cuenta que el estaba ahí.

Ahí estaba el cuchillo, en su mano derecha. – Sa-Sasuke… _-kun_… – No paraba de llorar, lagrimas que no cesaban, su respiración entrecortada, titubeaba. – Ellos, mis padres… No quise. – Su mirada dilatada, se sentía fuera de sí. Soltó el cuchillo ensangrentado, la sangre resbalaba deliberadamente desde sus venas en su brazo izquierdo. – ¡Ah! – Dio un gritillo, sentía un nudo en la garganta, aun no había descargado lo que sentía, lo que la estaba carcomiendo poco a poco, la tristeza la consumía. – Due-Duele… - Realizó eso, el dolor la hacía regresar a la realidad y dejar de delirar en profunda decepción. – ¡Ugh! – Se volvió a quejar, así con su mano derecha tomo su sangrante brazo izquierdo. – Maldición… Ugh… ¿Sangre? – Se asusto, miro la sangre con horror. – ¡Sangre! ¡Ah! – Exclamó, sacudiendo su brazo por la fobia que en esos instantes sentía. – ¡No!

Las quejas de la peli rosa lo hicieron volver en sí. Aun temblando fue hacia ella, la observo con total frialdad. Se incorporó, salió corriendo de la habitación. La peli rosa solo pudo escucharle bajar las gradas.

Temió, se sintió sola _nuevamente_. Giró a ver su brazo… error. – ¡Ah!

.

**[:::o:::]**

**.**

Introdujo la llave en el cerrojo, abrió la puerta contento. Sonrió, había traído Rammen, es como si el azabache hubiese cocinado la cena en vano; rio ante eso. – ¡Sakura, _Teeme_!, ¡Ya regrese! – No recibió nada como respuesta. La interrogante al saber donde se encontraban lo invadió. – ¡Auch! – Emitió en queja cuando sintió que le lanzaron un pañuelo. – ¿Quién demo—Sasuke? – Intentó reclamarle por su acción pero él le detuvo.

- Sube. – Fue corto y simple lo que dijo. Serio, comenzó a liderar el camino.

Sin preguntar ni dudar lo siguió. Su corazón se estaba estrujando al sentir que dirección estaban tomando, hacia donde estaban yendo. El azabache se paro frente a la puerta; este no entendió porque no le dejaba pasar. – ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto ya temiendo que el oji negro estaba ido y lucia más frio de lo común.

- ¿Me mierda le paso a tu prima? – Al terminar la pregunta hizo un gesto de total desaprobación, haciendo una mueca decepcionada. Su mirada esta puesta sobre el rubio.

Se sintió con intimidación, se sentía culpable, como si el azabache lo estuviese culpando de algo que no había hecho. – ¿Porque la pregunta? – Se comenzó a temer lo peor. – ¿Qu-que le paso? – Indagó titubeante.

- Nada… aun. – Completó su respuesta. Sabiendo que _eso_ no sería la última vez que sucediera y estaba seguro que tampoco había sido la primera vez que ella lo intentaba.

Alzó una ceja interrogante, porque no iba completamente al grano. – ¿Aun? – No le había gustado para nada la respuesta de su amigo, y al no poder entrar a la habitación de su prima lo atormentaba, sus manos sudaban, abrió los labios para hablar…

.

El oji negro abrió la puerta lentamente, "Por fin" –pensó el rubio en tono preocupado.

La vio, tapada hasta el cuello con unas sabanas color rosa, adormilada. Miró con cierta duda algunos trapos, la escoba por la esquina del cuarto pero, le resto importancia a ello. Lo que era relevante era lo que pasaba con su prima pero, todo estaba en orden. – ¿Y?

El Uchiha camino con dirección a la peli rosa. Cogió con cuidado el borde de las sabanas que la cubrían, y la destapo; con precaución de no despertarla.

Su corazón se aceleró, no sabía si se desmayaría o… vomitaría. Pero algo le pasaría, por inercia ubicó sus manos hacia su nariz, y cubriendo parte de su boca. Sintió su estomago revolverse, salió corriendo de la habitación, con dirección al baño. – Ugh. – Fue el único sonido emitido por el que se pudo escuchar antes de que desapareciera por la habitación.

Con frialdad observó como su amigo iba con rapidez; no estaba acostumbrado a ver _eso_. – _Hn_. – Con su mano derecha cogió los cabellos rosados, bajando hasta las mejillas, dio leves palmaditas. – Ya… – Pensó, cuando la vio abrir los ojos.

- Uh… ¿Um? – Se talló los ojos. Su mirada se dilato, al darse cuenta que no tenía su ropa habitual, especialmente su polo de _mangas largas_. Se mordió el labio al percatarse de sus desnudos brazos, alzo la mirada. Ahí estaba el.

- ¿Cuántas veces te quisiste suicidar? – Sonó tan normal, como si pareciese que la pregunta fuera una casual. Miró sus brazos de la chica con desdén.

_A juzgar por las cicatrices, se quiso suicidar muchas veces._

No respondió… solo agacho la cabeza, y nuevamente lloró en silencio.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Disculpen la tardanza._

_Dudas?, pregunten, porque creo que este capi me salio algo retorcido xD._

_._

_._

_Reviews, tomatazos, quejas ?  
_


	4. 3— Getting along with you

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. – Historia © _DarkSky_.

Advertencia: A.U. / U.A

Género: Romance—Hurt/Confort—Drama—Angustia

Parejas: SasuSaku—NaruHina—x

* * *

••• **FRENESí. •••**

**-:-**

**3. – Getting along with you. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_**Llevandome bien contigo:**_

-

"Lo siento, puedo verlo en tu rostro, Sasuke-kun." Musitó, aunque el azabache estaba justo frente a ella difícilmente la pudo oír. Sus lágrimas aparecieron desde ardorosos ojos y comenzaron a caer libremente por su pálido rostro. Pero, a diferencia de unas horas antes, ya no estaba tartamudeando, ni quejándose, ahora su voz se escuchaba más clara, concisa y firme. "Gracias," agradeció y regalo una sonrisa en seña de apreciación por su preocupación.

"¿Volverás a intentarlo?" Preguntó sin sutilidad. Sabía que no era el momento después que ahora ya había estado sonriendo pero, Naruto ni el deberían de correr el riesgo de dejarla sola; ya que en un momento de depresión se le podía dar por hacerlo nuevamente. Por las cicatrices que habían en sus brazos lo intento muchas veces pero todos sus intentos de dejar este mundo fueron fallidos, o es que tenía muy mala suerte… o simplemente mucha suerte de seguir viviendo sin ningún daño físico. "Responde," exigió.

Su rostro estaba confuso, pero forzó una sonrisa. "No lo volveré a hacer," fue su respuesta.

Sus facciones se tornaron furiosas, dio un gruñido de frustración, respiró para calmarse. Con firme voz comenzó: "A mí no me veras la cara de idiota, con esa cara hipócrita no me convencerás…" La miro fijamente a los ojos, intento por las _buenas_ pero no funciono, entonces seria por las malas. En su mente ya estaba la idea de solamente dejarla ahí y que se siga lamentándose de la muerte de sus padres y de su desdicha de su vida, chasqueó su lengua, "supéralo, así es la vida de cruel, solo tienes que ser fuerte y superarla…" eso pensó, eso es lo que estaba a punto de decirle, entre abrió sus labios para decir lo que tenía que decir y dejarla ahí, pero ella había dado inicio a una respuesta.

"Está bien," enunció. Tomó aire para darse un poco de valor, ya que, aunque estaba segura que el ojinegro en frente de ella no era una mala persona, no podía evitar el temor al sentir verle a los ojos. "No le prometeré eso, Sasuke-kun," fijo su vista en cada facción de él, aunque no veía algún mínimo cambio, sentía en la oscura mirada de él cierta decepción. "Pero, lo que te puedo prometer es que, lo intentare… lo intentare."

Ya no se sentía furioso, sus facciones se tornaron simplemente serias, "con eso me basta, Sakura." Con esto se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación de la peli rosa. Cuando estuvo a punto de dar un paso para salir, le avisó, "mañana a las ocho en punto ya debes de estar lista para ir a estudiar con nosotros."

"¿Uh?" Emitió sorprendida, un brillo de esperanza se manifestó en su mirada. "¡Sí!"

"Hasta mañana," se despidió ya sin preocupación y cerró la puerta. Caminando por el pasillo pudo escuchar un _'hasta mañana_', "uh… sí que _también_ es un poco escandalosa…" y con esto formó una media sonrisa.

* * *

"Discúlpame… yo—yo—solo…" Titubeaba, en su mirar se pudo notar la vergüenza que sentía. "Ella es mi responsabilidad y ni siquiera—no—pude ayudarla—sus brazos—no pude soportarlo," solo balbuceaba los motivos para defenderse.

"Ya cállate," se quejó. Detestaba que el rubio esté tan dramático, además que, era raro verlo en ese estado que en cierta manera parecía preocupante. "Estoy acostumbrado, esas cosas no me chocan tanto como a ti, tarado." El insultó lo menciono para calmar al rubio y afirmar que ese tema no lo molestaba en lo absoluto, no le dolía o temblaba al ver o hablar sobre eso. La situación se estaba tensando, para cambiar de ambiente trato indagar cualquiera cosa, y lo primero que le vino a la mente pregunto al rubio. "¿A donde te fuiste cuando saliste corriendo?" Se maldijo mil veces, ¿qué mierda de interrogante había sido esa? En vez de salirse totalmente del tema, más se metió en ello.

"Sasuke, eres una bestia," aseguro. Y rió ante el intento fallido del azabache. Se había dado cuenta que su amigo estaba preocupado. "¿Sakura-chan está bien?" Antes que nada, quería asegurarse de ello.

"Por ahora, si." Garantizó.

"Bueno, entonces… _hum_. Salí corriendo hacia el baño, ¡¿no era obvio?!" Repuso con queja ante lo evidente. "Decepcionante, no eres tan inteligente como todos piensan, _teeme_," Después de eso, sonrió para molestar mas al azabache.

"Estuviste en el baño vomitando más de quince minutos… eso sí que es interesante, ¿no?" Torció una sonrisa arrogante, en defensa el oji azul solamente atino a reír nerviosamente.

Todavía con su sonrisa, una mirada profunda, el rubio se fijo enteramente en observar el pasillo con dirección al cuarto de su prima, sus labios torcieron, luciendo decepcionado. "No tuve valor, Sasuke."

".. ¿_Hum_?"

"No tuve valor de regresar a su cuarto y verla en ese estado, no quiero ver sus brazos tampoco… No quiero ver otra vez sus marcas de suicidio…"

* * *

"¡NO! ¡Otra vez tarde!" Gritó el rubio, asustado al ver la hora. Dando sobresaltos por todo el departamento, viendo el reloj de la sala indicando '7:46 a.m.' Se tenía que apurar porque, no sería nada extraño que Sasuke lleve a su prima a la escuela y lo dejen solo a él, no que fuese la primera vez tampoco. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el azabache lo había dejado, a veces el oji negro no se le rompía el corazón cada rato, cada día que los profesores lo dejaban afuera del salón. "¡Ah! ¡¿Dónde está mi uniforme?!"

"¡Si, pregúntame como si fuese a saber! ¡Te advierto que saldremos a las ocho en punto sea contigo o no!," aseguró fríamente ya que, una de las cosas que lo molestaba era la impuntualidad y la total irresponsabilidad… especialmente del rubio.

"¿Naruto-niichan aun no está listo?" Cuestionó mientras bajaba por las escaleras ya lista.

"_Tu_ Naruto-niichan _recién_ se acaba de levantar." La examinó, llevaba un polo blanco manga larga por debajo de su camisa, inclusive las mangas cubrían hasta más por debajo de sus manos. "Para cubrir tus cicatrices," le dijo a lo que indicaba sus mangas con su dedo índice.

Por unos segundos ella pensó que esa pregunta no tenia tacto alguno pero, una ilusión hizo acto de aparición. Ante la idea solo sonrió y asistió. "Así es," afirmó.

"Acabas de bajar… ¿desayunaste?"

"…No—no tengo hambre…" murmuró vagamente.

El giro hacia el reloj de pared, "_hum…_ ya nos vamos." Dicho y dio señal para que lo siguiera, de paso, mostrándole el camino hacia la escuela.

"¿Pe—pero y—y—Naruto-niichan?" Alzó la vista hacia las gradas, de donde provenían los gruñidos y quejas por parte del rubio que no encontraba su camisa o la razón de porque sus pantalones estaban sucios.

"El sabe a qué hora se tiene que despertar, alistar, salir, y el camino hacia la escuela. No se perderá." Declaró en un tono neutral. "Además—"

"¿Además—?"

"Nada, vámonos, _ya_"

Por inercia solo dio pasos, siguiéndolo. No quería replicarle nada, además, lo que le acababa de decir parecía una orden más que todo. Y discutir con el… ella no saldría favorecida en nada. "¡Nos vemos en la escuela, Naruto-niichan!" Se despidió, alzando la voz para que así el escandaloso rubio la pudiese escuchar.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quien te llevara, Sakura?!" Se escuchó la exclamación a fuerte pulmón del oji azul.

"¡Alguien quien si se levanto temprano! ¡Así que apresúrate, nosotros nos adelantamos, idiota!" Y con esa explicación, el azabache dejo la casa y atrás de él, Sakura con una cara dubitativa si dejar a su primo o no.

"¡SASUKE VEN A ACA!"

Inclusive el abucheo del rubio lo escucharon ellos, quienes ya estaban a una cuadra de la casa.

"Idiota," musitó el oji negro. Con esto, ambos siguieron su camino.

* * *

"¿La Ca—cafetería de la escuela?" Reflexionó, mientras esperaba al azabache en una de las mesas. Giraba su rostro, esa escuela estaba llena de muchos estudiantes, y en esos instantes hacían mucha bulla. "Pensé que Sasuke-kun ya había desayunado…"

"Toma."

"¡Uh!" Emitió con leve temor, dando un pequeño salto. La había tomado desprevenida, se había acercado por su espalda. "Me asustaste," articulo nerviosamente. Al observar lo que él tenía en las manos la desconcertó. "Que—¿Qué es—esto?" En la pregunta no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

"Desayuno, ¿no es evidente?"

"Pe—pero—tu."

"¿Quién dijo que era para mí?" Sonrió con levedad arrogantemente, se sentó junto a ella tornando su rostro a uno estricto. "Cómelo ahora," ordeno.

"Gracias—pero… No—tengo hambre, Sasuke-kun." Con ese agradecimiento hacia su preocupación sonrió inocentonamente, pudiendo así tal vez librarse de tomar el desayuno que, realmente no quería comer.

"A mí no me compras con esa sonrisa, Sakura." Sermoneo frescamente. "¿Sabes cuánta sangre perdiste? Lo más probable es que estés débil. Además, no te lo estoy preguntando…" Advirtió con frialdad para que le haga caso. Aunque pudo jurar que, ella entendió. Volteo su rostro, y lo noto, se dio cuenta. "Maldición," mascullo entre dientes, en voz baja. Escucho un leve lloriqueo, poso sus ojos devuelta en la peli rosa. "¿Sakura?" Musito su nombre por inercia al verla cabizbaja y lagrimas.

"¿Por qué te preocupas? ¿No supuestamente Naruto-niichan es quien debería de estar preocupándose por mi?… Lo siento por molestarte…" articulo en voz baja y entrecortada. El azabache no tenía la obligación de _cuidarla_, pero tampoco su primo. Sentía que los molestaba a ambos.

"Naruto no podrá ayudarte…"

"¿Uh?" Alzo el mirar, luciendo en shock. "¿Por qué—porque estás diciendo eso?"

"Ese idiota esta para que lo cuiden a él," explico. "Y sobre lo que dices que te estoy cuidando… ponlo en la manera que estoy _agradeciendo_ al idiota de tu primo por todo lo que me ayuda," finalizo.

"Como el no puede ayudarme, tú me estas apoyando a mi… como una forma de agradecimiento."

"Exacto," asintió. "Así que coopera." Sonrió.

Ella rio, "¡sí!" y empezó con el desayuno de la escuela.

El azabache la vigilaba a que terminara. El sonido de la campana sonó por toda la escuela anunciando a los estudiantes que era hora de entrar a clases. Una curvatura se le formo en los labios orgullosamente, "vámonos." Por suerte, ellos estaban en la misma clase.

"Si, Sasuke-kun," con esto lo persiguió hasta su clase.

* * *

"¡¿UZUMAKI, OTRA VEZ TARDE?!" Bramó la profesora Anko, con furia en su mirar por las constantes tardanzas del rubio. "¡AFUERA DE MI CLASE AHORA, GUSANO!" Esa orden no tuvo que ser repetida, el oji azul salió afuera de clase, a esperar que la clase termine. Ya era como una rutina. "Uhg… Bueno, dejando al bueno para nada de Uzumaki. Aquí esta una nueva estudiante," dio aviso cuando la oji perla entraba. "Su nombre es Haruno Sakura," hizo conocer a la clase.

"¡Y es mi prima, en serio!" Gritó el rubio orgulloso desde una ventana abierta por el pasillo.

"Mi más grande pésame," murmuró Anko, y en segundos salió del salón para _charlar_ con el rubio.

La peli rosa estaba nerviosa, las miradas que las chicas le brindaban no le gustaba, se denotaba desaprobación por parte de ellas. Y lo peor que no entendía porque, nunca había visto a ninguna de ellas. Paso su vista para el resto de la clase, hasta que choco con la frívola mirada del azabache. Suspiraba lentamente, varias veces para que la ansiedad se apaciguara. No lo logro. Se percato que Sasuke le estaba haciendo algunas señas solapadamente, no pudo entender bien.

Poso su mano en frente de su rostro, "que coraje." Estaba seguro que las chicas de su clase no les agradarían Sakura, especialmente porque la vieron con él en la Cafetería. "Sakura," su voz sonó intranscendente y audible que, la clase giro a verlo en sorpresa. Apunto el asiento contiguo, junto a él, cual era de Naruto. "Ven, siéntate acá, el idiota de tu primo no entrara, toma su asiento."

No se negó, ni se quejo ante el tono que le hablo. Solo asintió, y camino lentamente hacia el asiento del rubio. "Gracias." Dijo en voz baja.

"_Hm…_"

Se sorprendió de la frialdad del azabache, pero prefirió no preguntar por el radical cambio de modo en el que se encontraba. No quería causar más problemas. Fijo su mirada hacia la profesora, cual su nombre que si no mal recordaba era Anko-sensei, que mas descubrió que no le agradaba mucho su primo.

* * *

"¡Esa vieja está loca!" Chilló su queja.

"Cállate idiota, con ese griterío Anko-sensei te escuchara y vendrá a atraparte para que te de un castigo." Se burló el Uchiha. Ambos rieron, pero la risa del rubio era totalmente más escandalosa y sin pudores.

"Voy a la Cafetería a comprar algo, ¿ustedes que quieren?" Indagó, su prima solamente negó. Su amigo le lanzo el dinero para que le compre el almuerzo. "¡Ya vuelvo! Ah, Sakura, cuando regrese me cuentas como te fue, ¡eh!" Y desapareció con una sonrisa mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

El silencio se formo entre ambos, la peli rosa se incomodo. No sabía cómo actuar, "no entiendo. En la clase estaba muy frio… ahora actúa como siempre…" Dudó en preguntar pero, sentía que no eran sus asuntos, y que… "Uhg… ¿En que pienso? Digo como _siempre_ como si lo conociera desde siglos… y solo lo conocí hace dos días. No sé nada de él." Se sintió tonta al pensar que tal vez ellos llegarían a ser… _amigos_. "No, no," se regañó, recordando que el azabache solo lo hacía como una _paga_ por todo lo que el rubio había hecho por él.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Uh?" Emitió, alzando la cabeza. Se sonrojó de vergüenza al percatarse se había puesto en posición fetal sin darse cuenta. "¡Na—nada—nada!" Balbuceo con vergüenza. "Er—Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien?" se aventuró a preguntar a sabiendas que le oji negro se pudiese incomodar pero, quería saber que le sucedía. Estaba distinto hoy día. "Estas raro… parece—," no quiso finalizar su frase después de sentir que, lo que le pasaba al azabache no era de su incumbencia.

Rodó su oscura vista hasta encontrarse con las jades de ella, emitió un gruñido en queja y suspiro con cansancio. "No les doy confianza a los demás," aviso sin más. Giró su rostro, viendo el cielo, las nubes, sintiendo la suave briza. Dio un pesado respiro y chasqueó la lengua. "Así que, en todo caso… si estoy _bien_." Terminó su explicación sin más.

"¿No tienes más—mas amigos además de mi primo…?" Inquirió por inercia, a los segundos, se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso. "¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es la que acabo de hacer?!" Se regañó mentalmente. Realizó que debió disculparse, lo miró a los ojos. No vio nada. Más consiguió asustarse cuando el oji negro se irguió a su altura con mirada fija. "Em.. yo—lo—sien—dis—"

"No necesito de amigos…"

"¿Eh?" Estaba confusa, esas palabras habían sido rudas y en cierta manera, también crueles. Siempre había creído que no había ser humano sin vivir sin amigos. Y él _tampoco_ era la excepción. Lo miro con disimulada desconfianza y con negación antes las palabras dichas. Abriría la boca para contradecirlo pero escucho los pasos del rubio viniendo corriendo por las escaleras.

"El idiota está excluido a lo que dije," se aseguró de aclarar.

La peli rosa solo sonrió.

"¡Ya llegue!" Chilló con euforia el oji azul cuando ya hubo llegado. "_Uff_… Una fila muy larga en la cafetería." Se excusó, "por cierto, aquí está tu almuerzo _teeme_." Dijo mientras lanzaba una bolsa hacia el azabache.

"No tengo hambre," advirtió el.

El rostro del rubio se sonrojo de cólera. "¡¿Cómo?!" Explotó sin sutilidad. "¡Escúchame bien, _teeme_!" Dio un paso frente al oji negro y lo apunto rápidamente con el dedo índice, "¡si me tarde mucho tiempo fue por conseguirte tu almuerzo que _no_ quieres comer!"

"Idio—calla—silen—."

"¡No me vengas a callarme, la línea para conseguir _este_ almuerzo es gigante!" Se quejo sin pretender en hacer caso a lo que el azabache tenía que decir. "¡Claro, porque a Uchiha Sasuke necesita comida de primera! ¡Y por esa línea del almuerzo el solo faltan cinco miserables minutos para que termine el receso y NO PROBE BOCADO ALGUNO!" De un instante el rubio detuvo su escándalo, cambio su expresión y tubo una temerosa al ver la expresión de su amigo. "Bueno, habla, ¡tienes cinco segundos para meter tu excusa, así que habla!"

El azabache giró de lado su rostro y suspiró pesadamente, por un instante creyó que el oji azul nunca pararía. Negó con la cabeza y miro a su amigo, "el almuerzo no es para mí, es para ella," y señaló a la peli rosa.

"¿Uh?" se sintió sorprendida la oji jade al ver que, el oji negro apuntaba a ella con frialdad. "No—no se pre—preocupen por—por mí," titubeó al tener sobre ellas las miradas de los dos muchachos viéndola con responsabilidad. "No tengo apetito, en serio."

"No me importa," replicó sin tacto alguno. "Perdiste sangre, ¿recuerdas? ¿O quieres que te refresque la memoria?" Su sarcasmo fue frio y lo supo pero, no le importó. Ella comería si o no.

"…No, yo—recuerdo," murmuró.

"Mierda, _teeme_… hasta yo perdí el hambre con eso. No eres sutil para nada ¡¿no?!"

"_Hm…_"

"Pero aun así," comenzó el rubio, y alrededor ellos prestándole atención. "Sasuke tiene razón, estoy a cargo de ti. Así que por favor… deja de pensar en _eso_ y concéntrate en lo más importante… _tu_."

Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla pero, esta vez no fue por el vacio que sentía en su pecho. Con una sonrisa, "gracias, Naruto-niichan… Sasuke-kun…"

"Hehehehe."

"Solo come," replicó nuevamente con una media sonrisa sarcástica. "Ya terminara el receso, apresúrate."

Y los tres carcajearon con libertad y sinceridad.

La risa del rubio sonaba distinta al de ellos, su risita tenía una sonrisa traviesa que surco su rostro por la picara idea que se le había ocurrido segundos antes. "Tal vez, la visita de Sakura nos traerá una buenas _consecuencias_…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

_A los tiempos que no subia algun capitulo de cualquier de mis fics... ultimamente no tube motivacion y me concentraba mas en dibujar en mi dA sobre Naruto xD  
*____* pero me entro inspiracion, este capitulo me tomo dias! xD  
Espero que les haya gustado!_

_._

_~Reviews?  
_


End file.
